


Scarred by Thatzodiacsky [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Scarred by Thatzodiacsky </p><p><b>Summary</b>: Blake notices something about Yang's hands. Bumbleby for the prompt 'scarred'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarred by Thatzodiacsky [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547749) by [thatzodiacsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatzodiacsky/pseuds/thatzodiacsky). 



**Title** : Scarred  
 **Author** : Thatzodiacsky  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : RWBY  
 **Character** : Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : Blake notices something about Yang's hands. Bumbleby for the prompt 'scarred'.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2547749)  
**Length** 0:09:41  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Scarred%20by%20thatzodiacsky.mp3.zip)


End file.
